Punished
by AlwaysYourAibou
Summary: An angel's attempted escape yields the ultimate, demonic punishment.


A/N~ Okay I wasn't going to write one-shots anymore but this one was irking me. It's going to be a little shorter than the others so yeah. Disclaimer- I don't own YGO.

**Warning-** **Very, very out of character Atemu/Yami.** If you get squeamish about possessive and demanding characters…leave now. As always, enjoy.

Punished

"The boy has escaped again, my lord." The dark priest sneered, bowing his respects. "I've sounded the alarm. It shall not be long before he is brought back to you." He explained in a low and menacing voice.

"See to it that he is." A growl replied.

The dark priest felt shivers run down his spine and dared to lift his eyes to the ruler. Black wings, similar to those of a bat, rested against the back of the sitting ruler. They were carefully folded under him, stained with blood from his last victim. The ruler had his arms crossed and black, leather attire covered his form. The priest wondered how the lord was able to wear such a thing is such hot conditions but somehow, everyday, the ruler had on the same tight leather pants with a black, sleeveless leather shirt. He never saw him sweat. Then again, his kind never did.

"You dare lift your eyes to me?" He ruler questioned, eyes narrowing on his next potential victim.

For a moment, the priest looked into crimson eyes and quickly looked away. It was the most menacing feature of his ruler. Those crimson eyes had the power to make anyone quake with terror and the priest was no exception. "I'm sorry, my lord."

The ruler stood and walked down to the priest who remained motionless on the floor. He dared not move in case his punishment was any worse. He could feel those crimson eyes narrow on him and braced himself. As expected, a sudden lash of pain seared his back. He bit his lip through with his teeth as to not cry out in pain. Voicing pain only caused more for the victim. "See to it that it doesn't happen again." The king hissed before returning to his throne.

The priest looked up again to see the king licking blood off his fingers. The priest looked at the floor again and felt his back becoming sticky with his own sweat and blood. The king sat down and the priest rose. Pain was something the priest had become used to. He didn't even flinch when he felt his blood start to drip down his legs. Keeping his eyes on the floor, the priest said in a calm voice, "We shall bring him here as soon as we find him, King Yami."

The king nodded and the priest followed his leave out. The king watched as his assistant made no move to cover or check his wound. A smirk fell across his lips for he knew the priest was well trained. Besides, the wound wouldn't kill him, unfortunately.

* * * * * * *

The king of the hell dimension thumped his fingers on the arm rest of his throne. He was extremely bored and hoped the priests would soon return with his prize. After all, what else was he going to play with? Why the hell did the boy run again? The young ruler grew impatient with his own thoughts and shifted in his throne. He threw one leg over the other armrest and placed his right hand on his chin, thinking deeply.

What did the boy not have that he could offer him? Yami was the ruler of an entire hell dimension, and the boy would rule with him if he would only submit. He had given him treasures from his world and other. He had given him his own slaves. Hell, he had even given him his bed! What else could the boy want?

Freedom? Yami smirked at his own thought. Freedom was a luxury that Yami would never give the boy. He was marked with Yami's symbol and therefore, forever own by him. This had been the teen's fifth escape and his games were starting to tire the young king. When would the boy realize that this was a game that the king was never going to give up?

Game, Yugi; that was the boy's name. However, the boy was more than just a boy. He had been captured by his army when sent to his world by others of his kind, angels to be specific. They had sent the teen as a messenger. Yami would never forget when he looked through the dungeons and saw the whitest of all wings locked away. The teen's eyes were just as startling. They were the color of amethyst jewels, a very rare color in his world. He knew when he first saw the teen that he would belong to him forever. However, the teen seemed to have other ideas.

Although Yugi was never violent, he never ceased his attempts to escape Yami's clutches. Yami had struck the teen, burned him, and even broke his legs to stop him from leaving. However, ever time resulted in the same outcome. The teen grew more and more distant over the past eight months of his capture. Yami smiled, revealing his fangs. The boy would submit to him, even if he had to break every bone in his body.

The king snapped his fingers and immediately, a chained slave brought him a glass full of his favorite wine. The king took a sip and waved the slave away.

"My lord!" A cry came from the door to his throne room. The king looked to see the priest from before heading in his direction. Guards to his palace followed, and in their arms, his angel. The teen struggled and shouted even though all of his hopes were futile. He had gashes and scratches all over him and his wings were bound tightly by rope.

The king sat straight up in his throne, surprise and pleased to see his prize back were it belonged. The guards dropped their catch a few feet from where their ruler sat and bowed their respects. "He was caught near the edge of the kingdom. We caught him just in time."

Yami winced openly. If Yugi had escaped to the other side of his kingdom, the king surely would have never seen him again. Was the boy getting lucky or just better at escaping? Either way, Yami didn't want to deal with this madness again. What was his was his and that meant that Yugi forever belonged to him. The king smirked as he gazed at the teen angel that quivered on the dirty floor.

Yugi cringed as Yami stood from his throne and approached him. The king knelt and a hand was forced under his chin, forcing the amethyst to look directly into crimson. The angel shuddered but found that he could not look away. The king smiled, almost sincerely. "Please." The angel whispered.

"Please what, little one?"

"Let me go. I am of no use to you." The angel whimpered, looking at the floor. Sparkling tears made their way down his gorgeous cheeks and for a moment the king felt sorry for him. Yugi hated to be touched by the king. Every light touch would send the teen into sobs of fear and dread.

Yami placed a hand on his leather belt and pulled out a sharp dagger. He traced the dagger along the edges of the angel's frame, enjoying the delicious shivers that ran through the boy's figure. He loved that the fear the teen showed was caused by his will and power. The dagger stopped at the angel's throat but the teen made no move to struggle against it. The king almost sighed, knowing that his angel would prefer death than to remain by his side. It didn't matter. "What must I do to demonstrate to you that you are mine, and only mine?"

Yugi's eyes lifted to the king's and a sob escaped his lips. "I just want to go home."

The king allowed his fingers to run through the dirty hair of his angel. It traveled through the boy's hair and rested on the wings. The king looked at the wings with utter amazement. No matter how much blood or dirty covered the boy, his wings remained as white as ever. Yami knew he was an excellent choice to add to his collection of trophies. However, Yugi was different. He was unlike all the slaves the king ever dealt with and Yami knew that the boy would eventually submit to his will. Yami withdrew his dagger and cut the rope binding Yugi's wings. "You'll never go home, my angel. You belong to me."

"Please."

Yami removed the dagger and stood, making his way back to his throne. With his back turned to Yugi, he gazed at the dagger in his hand. There was only one way to ensure the teen never left him. "I must ensure that these escapes will not be of no more consequence." He said before turning and sitting on his throne. He looked at the guards and smiled. "**Clip him**."

Yami felt a shiver of pleasure coarse through him as fear and despair shone in those amethyst orbs. Yugi immediately struggled against the guard's hold and to Yami's surprise, the boy broke free. The king expected the teen to fly off now that his wings were released but he didn't. Instead, he threw himself at the king and settled in his lap, sobbing profusely. "Please!" He shouted in alarm and fear as he wrapped his arms about the king, "Not my wings! Anything but my wings!"

Yami smiled and placed a hand on the teen's back. Clipping one's wings, whether and angel or a demon, was one of the most degrading and terrible methods of marking ownership. This meant that Yugi would never fly free and would forever remain with the king. "I'm sorry, my angel. But all actions have consequences and it is a lesson you must learn."

The guards moved quickly, grabbing the angel and screamed and pleaded with the king. Yami ignored him and took a sip of his neglected wine. He watched as the teen was pinned on his stomach by one guard and had his wings spread by two others. Two others guards stood on both sides, swords raised and ready.

Yami cleared his throat. "Only the flight feathers." He announced, not wanting his angel's wings completely gone.

The guards nodded and the one on Yugi's left began to lower his sword. Yami sensed amethyst on him and tears pooling by the teen's face. In slow motion, the sword harshly struck the ground over Yugi's left wing. The largest feather became dislodged along with a few spurts of blood. A harsh cry emulated from the teen's throat. He screamed over and over, his body wracking in pain.

Yami felt rage consume him, "I said to clip him not break him!" He shouted angrily. He stood quickly and a ball of fire formed in his hand. Before the guard had time to drop his sword, the king threw the ball of fire at his guard. The man screamed as his body was consumed in dark flames and in a matter of seconds, there was nothing left of the man.

The guard on Yugi's right gulped slightly and looked back at the king.

Yami made his way down to the sobbing and struggling teen. He placed a hand on the teen's cheek and the angel almost silenced. He opened his eyes and gazed up at the ruler, fear and sorrow in his features. The king smiled affectionately and brushed the tear soaked, blond locks from the teen's face. "If you would have given yourself to me willingly then this would not have happened. Your actions caused you pain."

The teen whimpered as the king brushed his cheek in a loving manner. To the king's surprise, Yugi wrestled a hand free from the guard and clasped it onto the one Yami held to his face. "Don't let them hurt me again." He whimpered. "Please Yami?"

The king almost felt pity for the boy if it weren't for the fact that he knew no harm would become of him. The boy had said his name. For the first time since they met, the prized angel said his name.

Yami looked at the guard to his left and nodded. The guard aimed and brought down his sword, effectively clipping Yugi's right wing. The teen tensed for a moment until he realized there was no pain, only discomfort.

Yami felt Yugi's left wing and drew blood on his fingers. He brought them to his nose and inhaled, feeling euphoria settling into his veins. He licked off the blood and tried to set into his memory how sweet it tasted. The crimson king formed yet another ball of fire and raised it to Yugi's wing. The teen shook and cried out in pain as Yami burned the wound, cleansing it of all infections and healing it all at once. "Clean him and send him to my quarters." The king said as he rose.

The priest, who had been watching, nodded and picked up the broken angel. Yugi made no move to leave or even struggle. He hung limply in the priest's arms as he was carried away.

* ******

Yami removed his leather shirt as he walked past the guard to his chambers. He easily untangled the cloth from his wings as he came to a stop by his door. The guard moved aside as his master entered his room, ready for sleep. Yami closed the door and turned to the bed. He saw his angel waiting for him, no shirt covering his back. He was shivering from the cold the night was bringing.

The king remained silent as he prepared for bed, occasionally looking over his shoulder to inspect the angel. Finally he sat next to the angel and watched the boy's features in the dim candle light. Yami placed a hand on Yugi's tender wings, causing the poor creature to cry out. The flight wings would re-grow, but until then, Yami had time to forever make the boy his. The king smiled when Yugi relaxed his touch. "You know you brought this upon yourself."

The angel didn't reply but looked at him with broken eyes.

"I wouldn't be forced to take such measures if you only would listen to me."

Curiosity filled the amethyst orbs as Yugi lifted his sore form to inspect the king more closely.

Yami continued, "I will protect you so long as you are mine, body as well as soul."

Yugi looked the king up and down as tears dripped down his face.

Yami opened his arms in a loving manner. "Be mine, little one." Was all he said. It only took a moment before the teen struggled to get onto his elbows and knees. He crawled a foot to the ruler and collapsed in his lap. Yami felt a smirk form from ear to ear as he rubbed the boy's back in a comforting manner. The teen latched himself onto his king and sobbed, allowing the demon to hold him tight. Yami sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Submission. "Good boy."

A/N~ I know. I have issues. Review?


End file.
